Road Rage
by We Love Fictional Boys
Summary: We all know our vampires are great drivers but what happens when they go for their drivers license?Hmm... read and find out. Pretwilight
1. Irritation

_**A/N: **_

_**Sophie:** Hey this is BoysInBooksAreBetter. Here's our first joint fan fiction. I'd like to thank my lovely original beta, friend/pen pal and fellow account owner Intoxicated By His Presence for helping me, editing for me which I know is a hard task and enjoy._

_**Mariah:**Hello everyone this is Intoxicated By His Presence, and I just wanted to give a big thanks to my friend Sophie for coming up with the idea for this story. I enjoyed every second of working on it with her and I hope you guys enjoy it too! _

_There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer whom I think well.  
__The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief  
__of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed  
on the appearance of either merit or sense.  
Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice._

**Chapter 1**

**Irritation:**

"Okay, so I'll have each of you answer some questions about the road, but I'll need to separate you five. We don't want any cheating." a woman's sickly sweet voice chimed from some where behind my back.

_That's right, little brother, no cheating._

I made a face at Emmett, who stood in front of me, clutching Rosalie's hand.

Alice chuckled from beside me and Jasper turned away from the huge, front glass doors to complete our little family circle.

"Good Luck kids," Esme called quietly from the reception hall and Carlisle just smiled at us.

I scowled and turned to face the small, bleached blonde woman smiling brightly at us.

_Wow, I'd let any of them drive my car. Even the girls are hot! I wonder if I fail them, would I get to see them again._

"Follow me," she said out loud.

_What does she think of us?_ or something along those lines came firing at me from all four of my sibling's minds.

"The usual," I muttered, barely moving my lips.

We all followed behind her, being careful to walk at a reasonably human pace.

We walked down the plain, grey hallway until we reached equally plain doors.

"You'll all need to separate to ensure cheating is not an option," as she said this she glanced at me from over her clipboard winking one of her heavily make-up coated eyes. She had big fake eyelashes, and shockingly bright red lipstick.

She licked her lips and after tearing her eyes away from us clicked over in her red heels to unlock each door.

I had to block out Rosalie's thoughts to stop myself from growling aloud at her.

_I hope the redhead picks my door, the good-looking ones always do._

I suppressed a shudder and concentrated on the pulsing heartbeats behind the doors.

In the third door, there was no human trace so I took that to be her room.

_Better make sure she knows who's up for grabs,_ Emmett thought before pulling Rosalie into a passionate kiss, which she returned willingly.

They pulled apart and Emmett opened the door in front of him, the fourth door, while Rose took the fifth.

I breathed a sigh of frustration at the fact that I'd probably have to have Miss Flirtatious as an instructor. The test would be easy, trying to block out this woman and her sleazy thoughts would not.

"Nice my brother." Jasper muttered hitting his fist against Emmett's in such a fast motion that the human didn't have a chance of noticing.

All she would have seen was the overly expressive couple disappearing through their individual doors.

Jasper smirked at me and must have caught the gist of Emmett's thoughts because he, Jasper Hale, the vampire whose idea of romance is sitting together watching the History Channel, not public displays of affection, pulled his pixie into his arms and kissed her with all his might.

_Sorry Ed_, Alice thought as they pulled apart and took doors one and two.

I could hear the disappointment in our escort's thoughts, that all of us were together before she realized that I was the odd man out.

She licked her lips at me again but I just nodded at her and quickly walked through the only remaining door, a little too quickly. The door opened with too much force and the handle cracked into the wall leaving a very noticeable dent. A few paint chips fell to the floor revealing a terrible yellow colour that the grey had been covering up.

"Angry?" She commented, walking close behind me. Too Close.

I growled under my breath and hurried to take a seat on a rather small metal chair resting under a dull brown table.

The chair creaked as I pulled it out but I know I made no sound.

She took a seat on the table opposite me, crossing her tanned legs seductively while batting her eyelashes at me.

I looked down at my paper, which was full of too easy questions.

I had to pretend that I hadn't taken this test so many times that I could actually remember the questions from one of the first tests I ever took.

I finished quickly and glanced up at her through my eyelashes without moving my head.

She was staring at me, trying not to look lustful but chewing on her pen in what was supposed to be an appealing way.

She was thinking some of the most obscene things. A woman shouldn't think those things, and I tried my hardest to ignore it.

I stood and placed my test next to her on the table, not missing the sweep of her eyes as they passed over my body.

I also did not miss the way she pushed her legs against my thigh and ran her foot up my leg.

I moved away quickly and coughed unnecessarily to hide the unnatural fluidity and speed of the movement.

She looked disappointed but quickly caught herself and continued to gaze lustfully.

"Is it time for the practical?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested.

She gaped at me and it was a moment before I realized what the matter was.

I hadn't spoken to her once yet and she was seemingly more attracted to my voice. Or so she thought.

I couldn't understand human women. It took next to nothing to attract them and such simple things like hair to make them believe they were in love.

I would never find a mate. Not that I need one, I am happy and very aware of how petty they were, immature and not, in any way, capable of holding my attention. They were shallow and only able to think and want one thing.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice were the only women around in my existence and they were all I could take. No other girl I could meet would be able to fill Esme's footsteps.

While I was lost in these thoughts, she composed herself and began glancing through my paper.

"Mr…Cullen, you're fifteen, so only old enough to go for your learners. No practical required." she stuttered, looking sad to be rid of me so quickly.

I was torn between two emotions. Amusement at the very idea of me being a "learner" and frustration that I would have to "convince" this human to let me take the full test.

I glided over and sat besides her making her heart beat erratically.

I knew the rest of my vampire family would notice and were probably trying their hardest not to laugh.

I placed my hands in my lap so she wouldn't be tempted to touch me and be distracted by my unnatural body temperature.

I gazed at her, my golden eyes piercing hers as her thoughts turned incoherent.

"What was your name again?" I purred, suppressing my disgust.

"S…s…Sarah" she stuttered her thoughts still scattered. Of course it would be who else would think of herself as a princess besides Rosalie, I guess her parents picked her name well.

I smiled seductively and moved my face close to hers.

I could smell her breath unappetizingly fanning across my face and see the blank look in her dull grey eyes.

I knew she was a few years older than my 'age' but this worked with everyone, any time, any age.

"Why don't we compromise and you let me go for a full license and I'll pass well enough that it won't be suspicious." I breathed making sure she inhaled my enticing scent.

Her heart spluttered, skipping a few beats before she pulled herself together, blinked and nodded slowly, not quite remembering what she was agreeing to.

She leaned forward but I had already moved off the table and had my hand on the door before she could blink again.

As I stepped through the door, I heard the distinct tenor of Rosalie's thoughts.

_Ew! He's so disgusting, he can't even keep his drool in his mouth! What is he? Old enough to be my grand father??_

I snorted at the obscure possibility that any man who drooled over Rosalie was likely to be old enough to be her grandfather.

**_A/N:_**

_**Mariah:** **Okay so there it is. What did you guys think? Review (remember bio, you've been warned. lol)!! The next chapter will be out soon and we will be starting my idea for a story even sooner, so watch out!**_

**_Sophie: Yes, please do. She's right. You have been warned._**


	2. Disgust

_**A/N **_

_**Sophie:** Hi guys this is BoysInBooksAreBetter, I hope we didn't loose your attention by taking to long, we've both been really busy with school so that doesn't help. I really enjoy writing Rosalie's POV; it makes my inner vanity seem less…vain lol. I recon she's a really cool person and should be more liked. She has good reasons! Oh and she notices more human things as she clings to her past…_

_**Mariah:** hey my lovely people, i'm really sorry it took so long, it's my fault really. i went kind of MIA for a while. anyway Sophie's been great and she's helped me so much. i love this chapter alot sophie made me actually start to like Rosalie (i don't really, even after eclipse)_

_**Anyway here. And hopefully the next one will be quicker.**_

_Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure  
__Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice._

**Chapter 2**

**Disgust:**

Emmett clung to my hand as we walked through the doors of the DMV

He had had a bad experience the last time he took one of these tests.

It involved him, a duck, a very frightened instructor, and a car wrapped around a traffic light.

No one was hurt but Edward and Jasper cannot tell the story without bursting into hysterical laughter.

Needless to say, we didn't stay there long.

Edward sniggered and I squeezed Emmett's hand reassuringly as our whole family walked through big, glass double doors into a dull reception area filled by a few chairs and a metal table holding a stack of out-dated magazines.

A large mahogany desk obscured most of a tiny fake blonde woman.

She wore a short, bright pink mini-dress that was not flattering and a brilliant red cardigan over it. Her bright red lipstick was chipping slightly and she was obviously wearing fake eyelashes.

She gawked up at us, then jumped to her feet and hurried around the tall desk.

She was a good three inches shorter than I was and was nowhere near my beauty.

I could hear her heart beat erratically as she eyed our small and perfect group.

"Here," she said, handing a brown clipboard to each of us to which we were expected to write our personal details.

_That's rude. She just assumed what we were here for, then again I guess gossip spreads in this small town_.

She wandered off, waggling her hips more than was normal for someone walking away and I glanced at Emmett to see how he was taking this horrific display.

He was gazing down at the clipboard looking confused.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"What was my date of birth again?" he muttered trying not to look embarrassed.

Edward and Jasper both started laughing but I silenced them with a glare.

I filled out my form and dropped it down on the desk with a clattering sound that echoed around the silent reception area.

Carlisle and Esme had moved over to one of the walls to peer at a picture of a car wreck.

I daresay the humans found it gruesome, which is almost hilarious when compared to our hunting style. Carlisle was shaking his head disapprovingly and muttering something quietly to Esme who looked horrified.

The rest of my family had finished their forms and were milling around in a small circle waiting for our not-so-gracious hostess to return.

Jasper was staring inattentively out the window and Alice looked bored. Emmett still clutched my arm as if trying to tell me not to make him go through with it.

We could smell her approaching before we saw her.

"Okay, so I'll get each of you to answer some questions about the road, but I'll need to separate you five. We don't want any cheating." she said in a falsely happy voice.

Edward had a disgusted look on his face, which prompted me to ask him _what did the bottle blonde think if us?_

He turned to Emmett, scowling at him, and I realised it was Emmett who prompted him to look disgusted.

Jasper and Alice tittered and we were silenced by Esme's voice calling softly to us, "Good luck kids." Carlisle just smiled.

He must know the pain that this puts us through every time we have to do this.

Edward scowled again and turned around to glare at the dye-job down the hall.

"Follow me." she voiced aloud, her sickening voice echoing down the deserted hall.

More gruesome pictures lined the walls and the odd chair was placed to accommodate large groups wanting to sit down.

"The usual" I heard Edward mutter, probably answering my previous question.

We reached what looked like a T in the corridor and in front of us were five doors the same bland colour as the halls.

"You'll need to separate to ensure cheating is not an option." she repeated, winking at Edward. _What does she think we are, pretty but dumb? Hah!_

I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to hold in my laughter especially when she proceeded to lick her lips at him then clack over to the doors.

I turned to Edward, licking my lips in perfect imitation of her, then directed the image in my head of her, bleeding appetizingly, him licking his lips at her, to him.

_That would be the only occasion that you would look at her differently, isn't it Eddy?_

I heard a growl deep within his chest, but he turned away, ignoring me.

"Pick your door," she said, eyeing Edward again.

I quickly sniffed the air, there were two heartbeats in the first and last two.

Blocking my thoughts from Edward, I glanced at Emmett from the corner of my eye and he raised his eyebrows to acknowledge that he understood.

That's another thing I love about him, he doesn't need mind reading to know what's going through my mind.

Just after our little exchange Emmett pulled me into a smouldering kiss that would have shattered my heart had it still been beating.

Our lips melted together and I was lost in his embrace. To me no one else existed and this kiss could continue forever.

Emmett started to pull away and I released him unwillingly and as he disappeared through the fifth door, while I took the fourth.

There was a weak heartbeat behind this one. Probably some old human. Should be easy enough to pass this test.

I glided through the door and noticed a small plain desk placed up against the far corner, a small chair placed behind it. A piece of paper and pen were lying, on there own, on the table so I assumed it was the test I was expected to take.

On my right, as far away from the students desk than should be possible was another, larger wooden desk, the faint heart beat located behind it.

I flicked my eyes there for a second, horror flooding my perfect features.

The old man that sat behind the desk looked as though he was melting. His skin oozed of his face in patchy wrinkles and his eyes were yellowing, as if jaundice or he'd been drinking for far too many years.

His heartbeat skipped as he fixed his eyes on mine and a shudder rippled down my spine that I couldn't suppress.

I took my seat, careful to keep my eyes down.

He was the most repulsive human I've ever had the misfortune of coming into contact with.

I thought about my elders, the painting of the centuries old Volturi that belonged to Carlisle and Carlisle himself who was nearly 300 years my senior. They were all just as impossible beautiful as ever, more so with age.

I was suddenly very grateful that I hadn't been given the chance to let that happen to my face.

I didn't even need to study the questions for very long, answering them quickly but keeping my gaze on the paper so I still appeared to be working.

I tried trying in what the others were doing, but besides the heartbeats of the humans, there was nothing. It was times like this where I wished that I could have been given a gift like Edwards.

Suddenly the heartbeat in the room to my left, it must have been Edwards room, started beating erratically.

He must be trying to find a way around his 'age' restrictions. He and Carlisle thought I couldn't hear them this morning when they were arguing but little did they know I was close by in the unusual quiet of our house. I mused, pursing my lips together to stop from bursting into fits of giggles.

I looked up to see the old man staring at me, his eyes glazed over and a thin bead of drool hanging from his open mouth, his yellowing teeth doing nothing to contain it.

He looked like a bulldog.

I grimaced and looked down at my page again.

_Ew! He's so disgusting, he can't even keep his drool in his mouth! What is he? Old enough to be my grandfather?!_

I stood silently and handed him my finished paper. No amount of legal driving was worth this.

I placed it on his desk, his eyes were still transfixed on the spot where I'd been sitting and I quietly walked out of the door that held my freedom.

I noticed that the rest of my family was seated on the small, scattered chairs with the exception of Emmett who was probably still taking the test.

I took a seat next to Alice, who was glaring at Edward, and closed my eyes trying to remove the picture of fifth instructor from my mind before it became burned there.

"…utterly unfair! Just because I'm not willing to force myself upon an unsuspecting human, should not mean I should have to suffer under their stupid rules!" Alice was muttering, anger underlining her every word.

"She was asking for it! You should have seen the things she was thinking, I was just using it to my advantage!" he whispered back defensively.

"Oh! That's what you did?" I interjected, stopping Alice from starting her argument again.

"Yes, Edward tricked, and flirted with that bottle-blonde so he could sit his full and wouldn't have to come back again!" Alice spat, if she could cry I would have sworn she'd be near tears.

I felt Jasper settle the air around us and I gave him an appreciative smile.

I don't like it when Edward and Alice fight. Because of Edward's ability, I know for a fact that it can be used to his disadvantage and can hurt him badly. And Alice knows him better than anyone. The fights normally go on inside their head, she predicts what will hurt him the most and he can 'see' it.

We didn't want him to go all broody on us again. He has done it one too many times.

"So Rose, what happened in your room? You were sending off major waves of disgust in there" Jasper chuckled.

I frowned. I guess I must've been but you can't blame me.

"My supervisor was, to put it simply, melting," Edward burst into laughter, obviously seeing the image that had darted into my mind.

They all chuckled at my expense and the fight was forgotten. At least for now.

Just then my brilliant hearing picking up on a fight behind the fourth door.

"But I didn't mean to!" I heard Emmett's angel voice plead.

The door clicked open and all our heads turned in that direction.

An apologetic Emmett emerged from the door with a shaken looking woman quivering behind him.

She couldn't have been much taller than his waist and she looked thoroughly frightened.

A quick peak into the room beyond revealed a table that had been broken clean in half.

My lips pulled into a tight grin as I observed the situation.

He walked over, looking sheepish and sat besides me leaning his head on my shoulder.

As the mouse lady scuttled away, Jasper started chuckling quietly.

"Opps doesn't begin to cover it," Edward muttered, staring through narrow eyes of the retreating woman.

"How bad is it?" I murmured, running my fingers through his black locks. He held up one hand to shush us.

"She thinks that you looked really nervous and you must work out a lot to be able to break a table in half with seemingly no effort." he replied, his lips twitching.

"Well no harm done," Alice chuckled and she rose, pulling Jasper with her towards the outside course.

I followed with Emmett close at my heels and Edward following on, shaking his head disapprovingly.

**_Mariah: hey again, just wanted to say review, review, and oh yeah review. now, ahora (that's spanish if your wondering, i'm really supposed to be doing that homework right now, but oh well) and for sure next chapter out sooner than this one. also i tend to ramble on a lot you've probably seen my authors notes on my stories, yeah they take up quite a alot of space, just like this one. hehe, i could just keep on going but i'll stop. see you later :)_**


	3. Anxiety

_**A/N:**_

_**Sophie:**__ Hi guys, see I promised we'd update quicker, but that probably won't be the case for the next on because I am coming into exams in like three days __L__ wish me luck lol. Anyway enjoy Emmett, me and Mariah's big teddy bear.  
__Thanks to Mariah because if it wasn't for your editing it wouldn't be the work it is your reading now :P._

_**Mariah:** oh thanks Sophie, even though your the one who did most of the work. Good Luck on Exams. so anyways, the practicals will be coming up soon, so be prepared, here's your chapter._

_Man seeks to escape himself in myth, and does so by any means at his disposal. Drugs, alcohol, or lies. Unable to withdraw into himself, he disguises himself. Lies and inaccuracy give him a few moments of comfort.  
__-Jean Cocteau_

**Chapter Three**

**Anxiety:**

The short blonde woman smelt unappealing even for a human.

"Pick your door," she tinkled. She couldn't keep her eyes off Edward, not that I cared when I had a goddess attached to my arm.

I noticed Rosalie's eyes narrow and almost asked her what was wrong, but thought better of it.

She looked at me from the corner of her beautiful eyes and I understood what she wanted.

Let's make Edward's day as unbearable as possible. I couldn't nod because the human would notice so instead I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement.

_Better make sure she knows who's up for grabs_. I thought directly addressing Edward and pulled my princess to my lips. She didn't hesitate to return my kiss and too soon I had to remind myself we were in a public place and pull away.

I opened the door in front of me and before I went through I heard Jasper mutter, "nice plan my brother," and held out his fist. I hit it with my own and walked through my door feeling rather pleased with myself.

That arrogance disappeared when I realized what I was here to do. I shuddered at the memory of my most recent test.

A duck had flown across the road while I wasn't paying attention and I stupidly swerved to avoid hitting it. I crashed into a nearby traffic light and had to throw myself in front of my instructor to avoid any blood being spilt. She wasn't harmed but was quite shaken and I haven't had my confidence to conceal my secret since. That was only driving with humans of course.

I walked straight towards the desk that looked like it was meant for me to sit in.

I glanced down at the instructor in the corner and noticed she had moved her chair as far away from me as she could and her heartbeat was erratic.

I could smell her fear and had to admit I delighted in it. I loved the hunt. A fresh surge of venom filled my mouth but I choked it down and ignored the pounding beat in my head.

I scrawled, in my messy writing the answers to the test. I may be big but that doesn't mean I'm dumb.

I remembered Carlisle reminding us to "keep it human" and act as though we were unsure teens taking delight in being on the road for the first time.

I pushed the test aside and rapped my fingers across the desk, drumming a repetitive rhythm that echoed throughout the room.

After about what seemed like ten minutes of tapping I looked down at my hand to see big dents where my fingers had been hammering.

_Opps_, I thought. How can I cover this up?

I took my pen and carefully rolled it over the dents trying to remove the imprint of my fingers and make one big dent.

After rolling it a few times with a small amount of pressure, I stopped and looked at my handy work. It was a disaster.

Ink had leaked from the pen and pooled into my individual dents. It was all over my hands and staining the rest of the table within a small radius.

Cursing under my breath, I banged my fist down on the table in annoyance.

My instructor jumped a few feet in the air at the interruption of the silence and I smiled apologetically at her. She just stared at me wide eyed in horror.

She looked quite young, maybe just started working here, and I daresay she wasn't happy about being in an in-closed space with a vampire-not that she knew I was a vampire but her every instinct was telling her to run away. Not that that would help. The instinct is stronger in the young ones I find, they are more aware and suspicious, the older they get the more oblivious they become and will accept anything that society tells them to.

Wow, I should tell that to Rose, I don't think I've ever really thought that hard about humans before besides what kind of dish they might be good as.

I leant back on my chair and forgot that it was unusually small. My knees flew up and hit the underside of the desk.

At first the creaking could only be heard by my ears. Then it got louder until finally my instructor looked up and stared aghast.

The table had cracked, very noticeably in the middle and began to splinter off. Then suddenly it split in half and fell to either side of my legs.

I guess I would no longer have a trip to the DMV that didn't involve me being embarrassed.

I stood slowly, avoiding the pieces of table and gingerly picked up my paper that was lying under one-half of it.

"Opps?" I offered, not really sure what I could say that would explain what had happened.

Where was Alice when you needed her? Probably with her precious Jasper. Which reminds me that I have to get him back for the other day. I'll teach him to catch me off guard with a paintball gun. I will get my revenge come a snow day. And hopefully this teeny town had those, or it wouldn't be worth leaving Alaska.

I handed her the paper and she just looked and me. She then rose to her feet and pointed to the door.

"I think you're done" she squeaked. Everything about her was tiny. Even her voice.

I sheepishly made my way to the door and opened it, only minimally aware that she was walking behind me and shaking with her every step.

I guess I had that affect on people, Rose had her beauty, Carlisle had his compassion, Edward and Alice had their smarts, and Jasper was just plain annoying with his constant empathy but me? I got scaring people. Which gives people completely the wrong idea of me. I love children, and I know Rose does too, it's another great thing about us, we are perfect for each other.

I walked into the hall to see my whole family seated there and I rushed towards my angel.

The test had only just begun.

**A/N:**

_**Mariah:** okay chapter done, now review, we mean it tell us what you think, bye ;)_

_**Sophie: **do what she says...trust me she's writing the next ones so she's got the power..._


	4. Boredom

_**A/N:**_

_**Sophie:** Hiya, sorry it's been so long coming. Me and Mariah haven't spoken in awhile but I found a chapter I wrote before then but hadn't had edited but I figured 14 days before Breaking Dawn it can't hurt to update. Enjoy J_

"_Nothing in education is so astonishing as the amount of ignorance that accumulates in the form of inert facts."_

_-Henry B. Adams._

**Chapter Four:**

**Boredom:**

I love the rage I could feel building up inside of Edward. _He should be more in control of his emotions._

I practically danced off to the first door and I could feel Alice quite content if only a little guilty for me and Emmett's idea.

This should be a pretty boring day bar that tiny amount of amusement on Edward's behalf. Poor guy, he should really choose a mate though and stop moping. Otherwise it's just too easy for us to have our fun.

_Speaking of fun,_ I strolled into the room and glanced around at the lifeless interior. There were three small desks at the very back of the room and out of the corner of my eye I could see, and smell, a small woman. She was dressed in all black and had huge dark circles around her vivid blue eyes. Somewhat of an oddity compared to the pastel of the rest of the building.

She glared at me from under her eyelashes as if I was interfering in some secret. _That's fine with me I don't want to be here any less than you do. At least you won't eat me._

"Take a seat wherever" she muttered with a faint accent. Not from around here then.

I bowed my head and took a seat as far away from her a possible, nothing like avoiding temptation. _At least she didn't smell scared so that made it easier. Oh, how I love fear…and anger…and…Stop it Jasper! You know you don't want to do anything that could upset Alice. Just think of your angel…but not like that!_

I glanced down at the desk but there was nothing there.

"Um, aren't I supposed to have a piece of paper or something?" I asked cautiously.

She glared again and sighed very noticeably. She placed a small glowing black phone on the table and stood up. She walked over to my desk though how I wasn't sure.

Now that she was standing, she was wearing thick, black boots that covered half her shins. She clomped over and slid a piece of paper in front of me.

No wonder she didn't want to walk over here, each of her shoes seemed to weigh ten pounds each. She sat down with a small creaking of the chair and resumed her electronic activities.

I glanced down at the paper and was finished within seconds; fortunately, the gothic princess was too consumed by her phone to notice my inhuman speed.

Decidedly bored already I stared at my paper for a long time not really seeing the words.

My mind wandered but I didn't realise it had until I heard the smallest notes of music coming from the other side of the room.

She was now holding a small black (of course) IPod and two small white speakers were extended into her ears. I could hear the music without my enhanced hearing because she played it so loud. She couldn't be more obvious in how much she didn't want to be here.

_But wait, why was I guessing? _I closed my eyes and focused on the only human in the room. She was tired, bored and angry. I focused on the feeling that Alice gives me when she smiles at me and sent the feelings over to where she was.

Her reaction was priceless. She shot up in her seat smiling as though she was the happiest person alive.

I sniggered to myself and tried again. This time I focused on the feeling Edward had before I walked into the room.

This time she actually bared her teeth to me and growled in a very inhuman way.

I blinked and laughed aloud.

She stopped growling and frowned slightly then starting bobbing her head in time with her music again.

"…_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing Screamin'…"_

I was thoroughly amused now, so I searched through my head for another comical emotion.

The feeling that animals get when we hunt them.

She burst into tears this time, threw herself off the desk and cowered beneath her seat staring at me with wide eyes her pupils huge in fear.

I grinned, baring my teeth ever so slightly and sent her the feeling of a huge rush of adrenaline, the same feeling I get when I smell her except not quite the same.

Her heartbeat sped into overtime and she began breathing very quickly to accumulate the pulsating blood.

My mouth filled with venom so I stopped the rush quickly._ No pain no gain_.

My smile widened showing her all my teeth now and she shuddered in her own fear. She still had no idea what was going on, I could feel her confusion stronger than anything so I dropped my head to the desk so she wouldn't somehow associate me with her erratic uncontrollable emotions.

I stopped focusing on her and focused on how Emmett and Rosalie had felt before when they were in each other's arms. A sudden erotic charge filled the room, too much for the young human so I felt myself taking some of it in. If only Alice was here to benefit.

The human started moaning and moving around in her chair in the most hilarious way.

I was silently shaking in my chair, not only from the borrowed feelings but also from the ludicrous turn my day had taken.

I started to feel a little sorry for the poor girl writing in her chair, the fresh tears still wet on her cheeks from her terrifying feelings.

I sent her a feeling that I normally find in humans. Tiredness.

She sat up straight in her chair then I heard a crack as her forehead hit the desk. Asleep.

Suddenly two things happened in very quick succession. A wave of the sweet smell of blood hit me and Alice poked her pixie head around the corner, sped into the room incredibly quickly, and pulled me out with the force of a ton of steel.

I didn't want to move but with the remainder of the suggestive feelings from Emmett and Rosalie I was little too happy to see her and sped away to where she was taking me. I guess some things are possible to overpower the smell of blood.


End file.
